


From Russia With Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cas is a foreign exchange student, i don't even know man, multichapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't even like him like that, I don't know what you're talking<br/>about."</p><p>"Lies, Dean. Poor, stupid, not even believable lies."</p><p>"Shut up, he's coming this way! Dammit, what are you doing!" Dean<br/>whisper-shouted.</p><p>"Cas, come here!" Cas smiled, making his way towards the pair.</p><p>"I hate you," Dean muttered. Meg winked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah I wrote this at like 1:00 in the morning so  
> I started learning russian? and this seemed like an idea I could do?  
> idek  
> this is more of an intro so the chapters will be longer I just  
> yeah  
> and if any of you are following my other story I promise the third chapter will be up by friday

"Hey, Winchester!" Meg whispered. When he didn't answer, Meg tore a bit of paper from her notebook and tossed it at his head. Dean turned around. "What?" he mouthed.

Meg opened her mouth to speak, closing it almost immediately and turning back to her notebook. After a moment's silence, she quietly tore the sheet out and passed it to Dean under the desk.

 _New kid coming today. Heard he's from Russia or something._ Dean scribbled back a response and handed the paper back.

_and I care why??_

Meg rolled her eyes, giving a little exasperated huff. Leaning forward, she whispered "Boyfriend material, sweetie."

There was a knock, interrupting the lesson. "Come in," said Ms. Milton.

In walked a pale boy with dark hair, looking extremely out of place with his white buttoned shirt and cobalt tie. "Um, zdr- I mean, uh, hello." He spoke with a soft voice, rough and thick with a Russian accent. Dean turned to Meg, an eyebrow raised. Meg shrugged indifferently.

"Nice clothes," commented Zane, snickering with his friends and earning a few chuckles from his classmates. The boy blushed, staring at his shoes. Meg rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut your face, _Azazel_. You can't talk about clothes when you've worn a-"

"Masters," he growled, face turning red. Meg winked, blowing a kiss. "Alright, alright, settle down." Ms. Milton said. "You may take your seat, Castiel."

Whispers of Cas's name slipped through the room, making the boy blush even harder. Looking around for a seat, he chose to sit in the one diagonally in front of Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows as Castiel turned around, his back facing Dean. "Nice ass," Dean thought. Well, more muttered. Meg snickered as Cas turned his head slightly as he sat down, looking at Dean. Dean looked away hurriedly, the same red spreading lightly across his cheeks. Meg shoved him lightly from the back. "Smooth talking, loser." 

"Shut up." 

* * *

Cas packed up his things as the class ended, sighing.  _Well, having no friends will remind me more of home, I suppose._  

"Hey, Clarence." Cas turned around. The voice came from a girl with long brown hair, donning skinny jeans, heels, and a leather jacket. The boy next to her was also dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, but with a plaid shirt and boots. "Uh, my name is actually Castiel?" 

The girl smirked. "Is that a question or a statement?" 

"Uh.."

The boy rolled his eyes before stepping slightly in front of the girl. "Don't listen to her, Castiel. My name is Dean Winchester, her's is Meg Masters." Cas nodded, smiling uncertainly. 

Each of them put an arm around the Russian, walking him out of the classroom.

"Welcome to hell, Clarence. Let us be your tour guides."

 

 

 

 


End file.
